


didn't say i didn't like it

by roxashighwind



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Big Dick Can't Fuck but he's trying to get better, Kim Mingyu Has a Big Dick, M/M, Praise Kink, Trans Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: “Six out of ten.”He’s still panting, body sticky with sweat and muscles in his legs and core randomly twitching from exertion. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, and he’s not sure he heard right. “Pardon?”--Jihoon and Mingyu fuck, and sometimes it's better than others.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 66





	didn't say i didn't like it

**Author's Note:**

> there was a graph going around with 'can fuck/can't fuck' and 'big dick/small dick' and someone I follow put mingyu very firmly in the 'big dick can't fuck' quadrant. I couldn't stop thinking about it.
> 
> praise kink is not explicit but we all know mingyu's got it.
> 
> jihoon's genitals are referred to with these words: dick, vagina, hole/front-hole. 
> 
> title is translated lyric from Oh My!

“Six out of ten.”

He’s still panting, body sticky with sweat and muscles in his legs and core randomly twitching from exertion. His heartbeat is loud in his ears, and he’s not sure he heard right. “Pardon?”

“Room for improvement, but you got the job done. Six out of ten,” Jihoon says again, not looking at him. 

He says it like it’s nothing, but he’s panting just as much as Mingyu is. It doesn’t hurt Mingyu’s ego now the way it had the first time Jihoon rated his performance. That was months ago anyway, and he’s made it all the way up to six! Mingyu gives Jihoon a panting, toothy smile. “That’s good!”

Jihoon inclines his head in silent acknowledgement that yes, Mingyu did some level of good (and Mingyu will happily take that little nod of approval and run away with it), and twists until he can reach the bedside table for his phone. “Better. Don’t let it go to your head.” 

Mingyu finally lets himself collapse onto the bed. “Too late.” 

(The first few times they'd had sex, Jihoon hadn't come during - if asked [and sometimes even if Not Asked] Mingyu will insist that things could have been different if Jihoon had given him better instruction - and that was okay! Mingyu had gotten to watch Jihoon bring himself to completion each time, two fingers of one hand rapidly fucking his front hole and two fingers of the other working his dick. The picture he made as he came with a high noise in the back of his throat and something that could have been the beginnings of a swear on his lips… gorgeous. 

Jihoon had also rated him under ‘five out of ten’ each time. Mingyu hadn’t exactly asked, but he hadn’t Not asked to be rated either. 

That was months ago. 

One of the things that has changed is Jihoon has gotten better at directing him in the middle of things. Another thing that’s changed - and the one that Mingyu thinks has made the bigger difference - is that Jihoon’s gotten more comfortable with taking a dick in his vagina, which has absolutely elevated what he gets out of their fucking. Of course, the best times had all around are when Jihoon pulls out his strap, but that’s not what Mingyu gets rated for.)

He snugs himself against Jihoon’s side as Jihoon’s thumbs tap at his phone screen, makes a pleased noise when Jihoon lifts an arm to let him rub his face against Jihoon’s chest and cuddle even closer. “You still…” Mingyu makes a vague hand motion that is meant to convey horniness but probably doesn't come across as much of anything. Mingyu might not be hard, but he’s still got that ‘I could go for some sex’ warmth swirling around in his gut, and he hopes that Jihoon does, too. Not that they need to do anything with Mingyu’s own nebulous horn, but he’d like to if Jihoon’s up for it.

He makes a non-committal sound. "Not taking your dick again. Once in a night is enough." 

Mingyu hides his 'Sure, Jan' expression against Jihoon's chest. "You weren't saying that last week." 

Jihoon pinches lightly at the back of Mingyu’s arm. “Last week I planned for anal.” 

The matter of fact way that he says it sends Mingyu giggling, face pressed fully against Jihoon’s sweat-tacky pec. It’s easy for him to get distracted for a moment, his giggles turning to nuzzling at Jihoon’s chest until Jihoon pushes him away with a firm hand on his forehead. He doesn’t say anything, and Mingyu sits up to look at Jihoon with the biggest, most hopeful eyes he can manage. 

“Let me suck your dick?”

Jihoon actually lowers his phone, and meets Mingyu’s eyes with a hint of a smirk. “You could have led with that.”

“Is that a yes or a no?” Mingyu asks, half pouting. Now that he’s asked for it, he wants it more than he thought he did. Mingyu may not be great with his dick (he’s gotten better!) but he’s pretty good with his mouth to make up for it. Thinking about getting his mouth on Jihoon’s dick makes his own take interest, though he knows he’s not going to get fully hard again for a bit. Eyes still big and hopeful and silently pleading for Jihoon to let him do it, Mingyu does the last thing he can think of to attempt to tip the scale in his favor: he catches his lower lip between sharp teeth in a way he knows that Jihoon likes to see. 

He rolls his eyes and pushes at Mingyu’s face again. “I shouldn’t reward the pouting,” Jihoon sighs, though the pink in his cheeks and the bright red of his ears betray his interest in Mingyu’s offer. He nearly knees Mingyu in the side as he spreads his legs, planting his feet in the rumpled sheets. “Well. Have at it.” 

Mingyu loves that Jihoon doesn’t hide his face the way he did the first couple times Mingyu got his face between those strong, pale thighs. He gets to see when Jihoon’s mouth falls open as he watches Mingyu settle between his thighs, dropping little kisses to his inner thighs and just above where they both really want him to be. It’s a simple tease, and one that Mingyu doesn’t do often. 

Jihoon squirms, trying to direct Mingyu where he wants him, and drops his phone onto the bed. Hands now empty, he reaches for Mingyu’s face. He pets Mingyu’s hair, dragging his fingers through the short locks to make them stand up in messy spikes before he smooths them down. He doesn't rush Mingyu, though he lets out an impatient little grunt when Mingyu doesn't immediately go for the goods.

It's more fun to tease a finger around Jihoon's wet hole, to set his mouth high on Jihoon's inner thigh and worry a mark into the soft skin there. It’s entirely possible that Mingyu gets a little overzealous due to the soft noises his teeth and tongue are dragging from Jihoon, leaving a trail of little marks that will fade within a day or two on his way to where they both really want his mouth. Fingers tighten in Mingyu’s hair when he finally presses a sweet kiss to the tip of Jihoon’s dick.

“Don’t make this  _ tender _ , just suck my dick.”

Though he does kind of want to tenderly making out with Jihoon’s junk (and he does stash that idea away for later, maybe for Jihoon’s birthday), Mingyu gets down to business. Everything is wet and wonderful, and Mingyu thrives under the soft praise when he does something especially good. Jihoon’s high sounds of pleasure spur him on to work Jihoon’s body through two orgasms before he’s shoved away. 

Thighs tight together and shaking slightly with the aftershocks of his third orgasm of the night, Jihoon motions Mingyu up the bed. He gets his hand around Mingyu’s dick and it takes just a few sloppy strokes to have Mingyu’s come spattering against his hip. 

“Eight out of ten.”

Mingyu laughs the sated laugh of a man that can’t believe how ridiculous his boyfriend is after so many orgasms and turns to hide his face against Jihoon’s shoulder: he can live with that rating.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/roxashighwind) if you wanna


End file.
